Watermelon
by anitafromscotland
Summary: Sky tries to eat a watermelon. Jack distracts him. JackSky slash. Sequel to Kissing in the Rain.


Disclaimer: I only wish they belonged to me.

A/N: A sequel to 'Kissing in the Rain'. Not really necessary to read it; there's not a whole lot of back-story. (Jack kissed Sky. That's it.) Like that one, this was written for the livejournal prsw22 challenge. Concept: watermelon.

* * *

"You like watermelon?"

Sky looked up, and instantly started considering escape routes. He did not want to talk to Jack, ever again. Not after…that. "Is there any reason you're here?" he said, sounding as offensive as he could.

For a moment he thought Jack would snap back at him, but then the other man sighed and buried his head in his hands. "Sky, I get it. You're pissed at me. I shouldn't have kissed you." He peered at Sky over clasped fingers. "Any chance you're ever going to forgive me?"

Sky looked down at his watermelon, regretting his decision to eat here. After a hard patrol in hot weather, he'd wanted a treat, something sweet and refreshing – but it wasn't worth this.

Obviously frustrated with Sky's lack of response, Jack slapped his hands down onto the table. "I hate to play the 'I'm-the-leader' card, but this is starting to affect the team. You've got to stop."

Sky gaped at the unfairness. "You kiss me, and I'm affecting the team? Yeah, right."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one who's been sulking."

"I have not been sulking."

"You've been refusing to speak to me, refusing to train with me, switching with Bridge so you don't have to patrol with me…I would say that's sulking and letting it affect the team."

Sky scowled, tapping his spoon against the plate in annoyance. How did Jack always manage to twist things round so it was never his fault? "You can train with other people."

"You're the best fighter – apart from me," Jack said with a grin, then arched an eyebrow. "I like a challenge."

Sky, to his extreme annoyance, felt himself blush at the double entendre. "Go away."

"No. Not until you agree to forgive me."

"Fine. I forgive you."

Despite the fact that he'd put as much sarcasm as he possibly could into that statement, Jack grinned. "Good. Want to do a simulation with me?"

"No!"

"I thought you'd forgiven me."

Sky sighed, wondering what it would take for Jack to get the hint. "I still don't want to. I've just come back off patrol. I'm tired." Which led to the question of why Jack wasn't. Sky thought he'd been cured of his tendency to avoid routine work.

Maybe Jack was just doing it to annoy Sky. That was probably it.

Jack hadn't finished. "It was a good kiss, though, wasn't it? I mean, you didn't really kiss back, but then I didn't give you much warning. Maybe next time you'll do better."

Sky dropped his spoon with a clatter, torn between protesting Jack's idea of a 'next time' and defending his skill at kissing. "There's not – I'm not – "

He shut up at the look in Jack's eyes, which told him the Red Ranger was doing this purely to annoy him. The best response would be to ignore it and hope Jack went away. Sky picked up his spoon again. Watermelon, he told himself. Focus on the watermelon.

Jack drummed his fingers on the table, pretending to stare casually out the window while watching Sky out the corner of his eye. "Did you enjoy it?"

Ignore him, Sky repeated to himself. Pretend he's not there.

"That's what I thought," said Jack, sounding so satisfied Sky had to ask.

"What?"

"You liked me kissing you. You want me to do it again." Jack grinned. "You _like_ me."

Sky forgot the 'ignore' plan, too outraged to do anything but respond. "I do not! You're the most irritating person I've ever met."

Jack smirked as if Sky had just proved his point. "Ever heard of unresolved sexual tension?" He gave an exaggerated leer. "You so want me."

Sky knew his cheeks must be about the same colour as the watermelon. "I don't!" Knowing the denial sounded pathetic, he glared at Jack and added, "You do know that not everyone's in love with you, right?"

"I like you too," said Jack.

He sounded serious enough that Sky paused, examining his tone for hidden meanings. "You like me?" he said sceptically. Any moment now, Z would jump out and shout 'boo'.

Jack nodded. "Hence the kissing."

Sky dug his spoon into the watermelon, trying to think of the punch line. Jack wasn't serious. He couldn't be. Stalling the moment he had to actually say something, he took another spoonful of watermelon, eating it as slowly as he could. Some of the juice slid down his thumb and across his hand; he licked it off absentmindedly.

Jack was staring at him. Feeling defensive, Sky glared at him. What now?

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Jack asked, voice sounding slightly hoarse.

Now it was Sky's turn to stare, but this time in confusion. Was he doing what on purpose?

Sky supposed there was some sort of in-built barrier to him using his reflexes where Jack was concerned, because the Red Ranger had grabbed his wrist before he could respond. Jack's eyes were challenging enough that he didn't struggle too hard to pull away, curious to see what would happen next.

He didn't think he could have gotten free, anyway. It had been a humbling moment when he'd discovered Jack was stronger than him (which did not, as he'd pointed out, make the other man a better fighter). And now Jack had both hands wrapped around his wrist, squeezing tight.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You don't want me?" he asked, and it took Sky a minute to remember their earlier conversation. He felt his heart start to beat a little faster, and realised Jack would be able to feel it in his wrist. He should have escaped when he had the chance. Too late now.

"No," he replied, trying not to sound too uncertain. "I don't."

Jack just smiled, meeting Sky's eyes tauntingly as he drew Sky's hand towards his mouth. Sky twisted in Jack's grip, but it was useless effort. He fell limp the moment Jack's tongue flicked out across his skin.

He forgot to breath as Jack's tongue curled across his skin. The sensation of it dancing across his palm made him squirm in his seat. The light in Jack's eyes grew amused. Sky glared, and knew he was blushing as well.

There could be no trace of sticky watermelon left after Jack had finished, but instead of pulling away, he slid his mouth up Sky's thumb and engulfing it in his mouth, sucking it into warmth and wetness. Sky gasped, shifting again, his body telling him where else it would like Jack to do that with his mouth.

Jack looked smug when he pulled back, nipping skin between his teeth before releasing Sky's hand entirely. His fingers left behind white bars which quickly flushed red. Sky rubbed them reflexively, trying to gather his scattered wits.

Jack didn't give him the chance. The other man smirked, leaning across the table to get in Sky's face. "You so want me."

He was half-way out the door before Sky recovered enough to throw the spoon after him. His hands were shaking slightly and he missed, hitting the doorframe instead. Jack laughed, not bothering to look back.

Sky scowled down at his plate. He was never eating watermelon again.

* * *

A/N:Reviews make me dance around the room. Please leave one! 


End file.
